


"Let the Wookie Win."

by MemoryDragon



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chess can be a very dangerous game when you play to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let the Wookie Win."

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the best_enemies weekly drabble challenge with the words "chess and/or jedi". When I saw the two together, I knew it had to be done.
> 
> **Originally Posted** Feb. 24th, 2011

The Doctor coughed politely, trying to get the Master's attention. He coughed again after being ignored almost completely, then decided that the direct approach was the only way to get the Master's attention. "Master," he said finally, poking the Master's shoulder to ensure a reaction.

"I'm busy."

"Yes, I can see that." Shoving his hands in his trouser pockets, the Doctor rocked back on his heels and glanced over at the problem again before continuing. "But you really should listen to me just this once."

"Doctor," the Master said, eyes never leaving the chess board in front of him as he considered his move, "your insistent prattle is far from endearing right now and since I'm not doing anything particularly devious or criminal, I'd appreciated it if you didn't interrupt my bid to win."

The Doctor nodded, then shook his head and his blond hair had to be pushed out of his eyes. "Well, yes. That's rather the point. Master, you really shouldn't-"

"I hardly need your advice for winning."

That was accompanied by A Look as the Master spared a few seconds of attention to glare. Unperturbed by The Look, the Doctor took that as his cue to continue on. "That's just it. There's an old saying from a movie... An Earth film, actually. I think you'd like it, if you'd just give it a chance, though before you start, yes, I do know your opinions on cinema from primitive-"

"Is there a point to this?" the Master asked, clearly exasperated. 

"Oh." Surprised by the Master's bluntness, the Doctor had to scramble to remember his original point. Oh, yes. The chess game. "It's a Jedi saying, from Star Wars. 'Let the Wookiee win.'"

The Master raised his eyebrows, understanding the reference much to the Doctor's surprise. He had, while on Earth, watched the film. He'd been rather disappointed with the Emperor's actions and subsequent failings as an evil dictator, but the movies as a hole had been rather entertaining after watching Clangers reruns. He also knew that Jedi had said no such thing and the advice being given by the gold android, but he decided against mentioning that fact and showing too much interest. 

His opponent, who obviously wasn't a Wookiee, still had the requisite strength, distemper and furry limbs and was growling softly with eyes that held no small promise of personal pain for his person. The Master hadn't quite factored that into his strategy when he'd been challenged to a game by the local chess champion after bragging about his own intelligence. He understood now why he'd been winning so easily and after a preliminary attempt at hypnotism he found that the creature was stubbornly insusceptible to 'Jedi mind tricks'. Since he was attempting to keep a low profile on this planet, using the TCE was out of the question as well.

With a sigh, the Master moved his bishop into a particularly disastrous position that would, if his opponent weren't a complete idiot, quickly lead to his own defeat. "Point taken."

~Fin~


End file.
